Wide ratio transmissions such as seven or eight speed transmissions offer several advantages including improved vehicle acceleration performance and potentially improved fuel economy over four, five and six speed transmissions. However, increasing the number of speed ratios presents challenges in packaging additional clutches, drive mechanisms for the various gear members, and hydraulic circuit feed paths, and in ensuring an overall axial length that is acceptable.